Naruto Uzumaki: Heir to the Whirlpool
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto's precious mask has been broken, shattered and long forgotten. He is fed up with Konaha and he leaves to go to Uzu. be warned, he is not alone. (not mine original idea goes to Wandering-Mind95, I just adopted it) Smart Naruto, NarutxHarem Akatsuki never existed.
1. Chapter 1

NK: Hello Readers, Narutokurama here adopting a story from the one and the only Wandering-Mind95 *plays epic music*+*drumroll*

"Hey Sakura. Do-"

"No I wouldn't go out with you." Sakura said cutting Naruto off midsentence.

"You're so annoying. Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun? You don't even help this team all you do is hold Sasuke-kun back. Why don't you just quit being a shinobi! I mean you aren't any good and we all know that you did something to Iruka to have him promote you. Better yet why don't you just die! It's not like anyone would miss you because you're nothing but a monster. I saw you back at Wave on the bridge. You looked and acted just like the demon everyone says you are. I bet it was you who tried to kill Sasuke-kun." Yelled Sakura.

And at that Sakura finally broke Naruto's mask completely. The mask he's spent years perfecting was destroyed never to be put on again. Almost as if the mask of the Shinigami himself was broken off, smashed.

"You know nothing about me you flat-chest pink haired whore. I wasn't even going to ask you out, besides who would even want to go out with you. You're loud, annoying, a whore, a fan girl, and most of all weak. Remember that time when you were falling of the Hokage monument? Then there was Sasuke who saved you? THAT WAS NOT SASUKE! Like Sasuke, or any one of Konaha 12 would care if you died. THAT WAS ME WHO CAUGHT YOU, but it serves me right, I SHOULD NEVER HAVE SAVED A FLAT CHESTED, ROCK HEADED, BANSHEE BITCH LIKE YOU!"

At this Sakura was stunned. Never had Naruto yelled or even raised his voice at her before. But he was doing just that and insulting her. She even put her hands in a half ram seal and yelled 'Kai' over and over again to dispel the Genjutsu. But this was no Genjutsu, she really did turn Naruto into something else.

"Do you want to know why I'm like this? I have to wear these clothes because this is all the stupid villagers will sell me. Hoping that when I go on missions that I will be easier to spot and get myself killed or just so they could find me better in the village to beat me. I have to be loud because it is the only way I can get people to look at me proving to them that I exist. Even if it is only me that really cares. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in so much pain. You've grown up with a family and friends. And the villagers who call themselves human never look at as if you were an insult to this village just by living, or if you were a mistake from the past that they wish they could just erase. They still look at me and think I was the one who took the life of the Yondaime Hokage. They look at me, a kid, as if I had single handedly took the life of over half the villagers and destroyed the village itself."

At this point villagers were stopping and listening. Some were even throwing in their intelligent comments about the lies that he told. But lets not listen to what they have to say.

"The Kyuubi ruined my life the day I was born. It took everything I had just minutes after I was born but I don't hate it, I don't wish vengeance upon it because if I did I wouldn't be any better than this village. I have no one left. All my family is dead and I don't even know who they were. This village shuns me for something I had no control over and all of you do the same thing. So you know what? I quit! I quit this team! You can have that gay ass emo all to yourself along with that bastard 'sensei' of ours that plays favorites. Infact, I might even train with Kyuubi, He would probably understand more than anyone in this damned village! TO HELL WITH YOU, TO HELL WITH KONAHA!" yelled a now infuriated Naruto.

Throughout his little speech two noticeable things had happened to his eyes, 1) they had changed color. The once blue eyes were now a light gray with circles. Yes, Naruto just unlocked his bloodline limit from his mother 'The Rinnegan'. And 2) his eyes that were so full of life, now had a cold edge to them showing hate to all of Konoha except a select few. These few were about four or five.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has been unleashed.

Just to let everyone know this is NOT my original story I am just adopting it and continuing it. original story and idea came up with it was (once again) WANDERING-MIND95!


	2. Chapter 2

So I present to you Chapter 1, Family History

As he walked by Sakura all she could do was stare at him. Naruto decided it would be best if he went to see the Hokage to see if he could switch teams. As he walked to the Hokage's office Naruto was so deep in thought about what just happened that he forgot to put his mask back up. 'It's time the villagers see the real me.'

He then decided that after he meet the Hokage he would get permission to travel to Wave for a while to see Inari and a few other people and train, because he wants to make it back in time for the Chunnin Exams. Hey he's not called the master prankster for nothing. He had to have outside help to get as much information as he has now. But what he didn't know was he was about to get the surprise of his life.

Naruto was so deep in thought he actually went into his mindscape and found well, all he could see was a giant fox with nine tails around it. He thought to himself, even if it does kill me I would not really care so no harm done.

Without the shrillest bit of fear he walked straight up to the fox and then just spoke

"**Hello kind beauty from another world"** Naruto said without caring

Inside the fox was truly a girl so she was touched by his kind compliment and if tailed could blush, she was blushing up a storm.

"**Hello kind young man from the earth.**" Naruto at the moment was expecting a demonic roar that would probably kill him but instead out cam a melodic voice of a kind lady. She started to shrink, and shrink until she was in her human form. She had what was in Naruto's opinion, the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had crimson red hair which most people teased her about. Her eyes were red and shining with warmth. She currently had no clothes to wear so there she was a naked Bijuu in a forest of Sakura's (THE TREES) she had a huge chest (please excuse the vulgar part, it was a suggestion), a slender body and Naruto refused to look _there._

"**Are you having a good time checking me out?"** she said suddenly appearing behind him and he could feel her…things pressing up on his back.

"No, I was just about to ask you if you can put some clothes on."

"**That is completely for you to decide."**

"What do you mean?"

"**This is your mindscape Naruto-kun you are Kami here. You can do anything you want"**

"Anything? But how?"

"**It is your mind, just think what you want to do!"**

Poop, poor Naruto, letting his thinking slip and then he had no clothes on and Kyuubi was on top of him both naked.

"**Well aren't you a naughty boy. I don't blame you that **_**was**_** my fault… Don't change it**" she said stopping him.

"Why not" Naruto desperately pleaded, he was not a pervert.

"**You are warm, you don't hate me, and it's very comforting for me here**." She said while sniffling a bit.

"Why would anyone hate you? Wait are you crying?"

She did not even have to answer, she was bawling out into his chest and clutching on to him. Something strange happened he just told her to let it all out. Taking the message she continued to cry.

"Now why are you crying"

"**I am the cause of your suffering. I am what the Fourth Hokage died sealing into you."**

"OH YOU MEAN WHY THE VILLAGERS HATE ME!?"

Kyuubi looked devastated; the second person to like her was flipped like a switch.

"SO YOU ARE THE REASON EVERYON HATES ME, I could not care less. Its only proving that some other village needs me more than this one."

"**Thank you Naruto-kun, thanks for not hating me."** He hugged her firmly and actually brought her to a kiss. She inwardly smiled and returned it.

"Now how do I get those run away clothes back." He tried a bunch of different methods until they were fully clothed, although Naruto did not have his stupid orange jumpsuit on. He had a set of black pants with many pockets and a kunai holster on both of his thighs. He had a pair of black shoes (the ones he wore in Shippuden) He also had a black long sleeve shirt with many concealed pockets. He had a sword strapped onto his back along with a cloak with a black hood.

Kyuubi was dressed in a black Kimono with a black pair of pants. And it was simple as that. She did not really _like_ wearing clothes.

"Umm Kyuubi-chan what is your real name?"

"**My real name is Kasumi."**

"Well Kasumi-chan, do you know who my parents were?"

"**Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my previous Jinchuriki. Your father sealed me into you. He was Konaha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.**

"I was the son of the 4th Hokage!" he said with a stunned expression that made Kasumi giggle

"**Yes, yes you were."**

Naruto got out of his mindscape and walked into the Hokage Mansion.

"I'm here to see jiji."Naruto said to the secretary.

"Okay I'll let him know you're here." She said. "Hokage-sama, Naruto is here to see you." She was still wondering how and where he got his clothes from as of when he walked in, he was wearing his stupid orange jumpsuit and got up wearing a pair of pants and long sleeve shirt with a cloak that came from Kami knows where.

"Okay. You can let him in." replied to Old man.

"Hey, Jiji do you think we can talk?"

Naruto asked as he entered the office. As the aged Hokage looked up at the boy he considered his grandson he couldn't believe his eyes. This boy had just activated the Rinnegan at such a young age to. The only ones every to do that were his mother and uncle. The look of surprise on his face must have alerted Naruto that something was wrong.

"Hey jiji what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" He asked slightly worried.

"Nothing but have you been seeing things clearly lately?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you needed to see me so early in the morning because it's a long story." The aged man replied.

So Naruto went on to explain what happened at the bridge this morning, how he is treated on his team, and how he is always told to be more like Sasuke. And how he's so sick of the way he'd treated every day.

"You see jiji I need to be placed on another team before I lose it and pull an Itachi but on a bigger level. I need to get out of the village for a while to cool down and to learn about the world and its people." Naruto finished slightly begging at the end.

Sandaime just sighed. He had been hoping that Naruto could have made friends with his team but instead they are driving him to the edge where there's no coming back. Kami must really hate him, cause now he has to explain to Naruto about his family and bloodlines. Kami, how he was hoping he didn't have to do this until he was 15.

He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Naruto came in. When he tells him about his family it could be the push that pushes him over the edge or it could be what brings him back to the Naruto he knew. "Okay Naruto-kun I'll grant your request but first I want to see your true skill that you hide under your mask." He allowed himself to smirk at Naruto's reaction of him finding out his biggest secret besides the Kyuubi.

"Hehe, guess I should have expected this from you. After all you could always read me better than anyone else, especially my so called sensei who is supposed to be the expert on 'underneath the underneath'." Naruto said chuckling. "So how are you going to test my strength?"

"I will test your Ninjustu, Taijustu, and brains in a spar with me."Sandaime explained.

"Okay."

To say the Hokage was amazed at Naruto's fighting ability would be a major understatement. Naruto's form and jutsu's worked together flawlessly.

"Looks like he can use his brain for something other than pranking after all." Thought the Sandaime.

'It's amazing though. I've never seen this style or these justu before. Did he create these all by himself? Wait! I've seen some of these moves before but never together. How and when did someone show him his parent's Taijustu style? But more importantly how did he learn to mix them both together?'

"Naruto how did you learn this style of fighting and these justu? Did someone teach you these or did you teach yourself?" he said, deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Tsh. Like anyone would want to teach the 'Dead Last' or 'The Demon Child'. No I taught myself these since I was about 5 years old. One day I was fooling around with hand signs and as you can see this is the end result. After I created this justu I remembered hearing something about chakra card that tell what your primary affinity is. So I decided to try it out. But when I pushed my chakra into the card three things happened. First, it cut into hundreds of pieces. Then, some of the pieces burnt, soaked, or crumbled. So I started messing around with two elements, which happened to be wind and water. And if you can guess correctly the end result was-"

"Ice"

"Yup. But this ice wasn't like other ice. When I made a thick sheet of it, I tried to burn it to see how durable it was but it wouldn't melt. It only started to melt when I added my wind chakra to the fire. These are just the older ones of my creation; I've created about 8 more ice justu."

"But one day, that happened to be my 7th birthday, the villagers came like usual but when they started throwing things at me, all I could think about was trying to create an ice shield between us so I could get away. But the ice never came instead a wooden dome appeared. I couldn't explain it but I knew that I had made it but what was crazy was I didn't even use hand signs. All I did was think about it. I started training with it and found out I could create trees and plants and even a house. Any way most of my new techniques are wind based. Wind just comes natural to me I guess." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi probably looked like he was about to have a heart attack. This kid started creating his own techniques at the age of 5. Such talent and it was almost wasted by the villagers all because he has the Kyuubi sealed in his gut. "Naruto-kun that's amazing but you haven't explained how you learned that style of fighting."

"Well I started creating this when I joined the academy because they wouldn't teach me the academy style." Started Naruto.

Sarutobi was livid when Naruto told him why he created it. 'How dare they. After I'm done here I'm going to get a team of ANBU to go get me the people that were teaching when Naruto first started off. Looks like Ibiki will finely have some fun.' Thought the aged Hokage while evilly smirking.

"This style I made was altered to 6 different levels to it. Depending on what level the person you're fighting at is what level you use. The people rank for villagers to Kages. But I still need to prefect the Jonin, ANBU, and Kage level, but they won't be as effective as the other levels because there are other shinobi out there that are Jonin and ANBU that are Kage level or stronger. Take the Sannin for example they are one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Countries. But I think I might just add all of the levels together." Naruto said.

"You are correct Naruto. There are some people out there that can take me on but are only Jonin. That was very smart of you. It's nice to know that you can use your mind for something other than pranks."

"Hey those counted as training for my speed and stealth."

"Okay. Now from what I gathered from this test is that you maybe border line Chunnin to mid-Chunnin. But I feel with the right sensei you can become almost Jonin level by the end of the chunnin exams. Do you agree?"

"Hai, but I am unsure about the sensei part. A lot of people hate me and I'm not sure if they would want to train me. And I don't want the team I'll be on to suffer because of me."

"Now Naruto, I know a few Jonin and few Anbu who don't hate you that could take you on their team. But I'll see what I can do while you are away. Now let's go get something to eat I'm sure you must be starving."

"Okay Jiji."

**After Lunch:**

"Hey Jiji. When are you going to tell me about what was wrong with my eyes this morning?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

'Old age is finally setting in, huh, Old Man?'

"Let's go to my office and talk about this. Come."

Naruto started to get a feeling that something big was going to come from this 'talk' he was going to have with the Third. 'Wonder what's going to happen?'

*Hiruzen* motioned for the hidden ANBU to leave. When he couldn't feel their presence anymore he put up a barrier. "Now Naruto you have to understand that whatever is said in this room cannot be repeated to anyone, unless they already know some of it and you can trust them with your life. Do you understand?" Hiruzen asked with nothing but the utmost seriousness in his voice.(1)

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now first to explain your eyes I have to explain your family. Now while I'm talking I don't want you to interrupt me. Okay?"

"Yea"

"Okay, now tell. Have you heard of a Tsunade or a Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, their two of the three legendary Sannin. But what do they have to do with my paren-" He stopped looking at Hiruzen as if he were just asked to jump off a cliff. "But you can't be serious. They can't be my-"

"You're right. They're not, or at least Jiraiya isn't. Tsunade is your grandmother while Jiraiya is your godfather. Tsunade was the granddaughter of Shodidaime Hokage but she didn't inherit their bloodline. We think it runs through the Y chromosome, but back to Tsunade. She fell in love with this shinobi named Namikaze Dan when she was about 19 and she later found out that she was pregnant but before she could tell Dan, he was killed. Devastated she realized that she couldn't raise a child alone in the middle of the 2nd great shinobi war so she gave him to the orphanage hoping later to take him back when the war was over. Sadly the war lasted 5 more years. She was so upset about losing both her brother and lover in the war that she went into exile for a few years telling Jiraiya that she didn't trust anyone more than him to watch over her son while she was away and train him to be a fine ninja." At this point Hiruzen had a look of pain on his face.

"So Jiraiya did as she asked and raised him. Later when she returned Minato was already 12 years old and on Jiraiya's team. She felt that, being her son he deserved to know the truth. So she told him everything. He later accepted her as his mother and they instantly bonded. Jiraiya stilled played his role as his dad but he didn't want to take the place that should have been Dan's in the first place. Now you know that Minato died sealing the fox. Tsunade was so devastated about losing her son she went into exile again vowing never to return and the worst part is I don't even think she knows you're still alive. Jiraiya was the same after Minato died. He left the village feeling that, he was needed more outside of the village. Now that you know about your father's side of the family I will tell you about your mothers."

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina came from a village in the Water Country called The Whirlpool Village. Now you may be wondering why your last name is the same as the villages, it is because the Uzumaki Clan was the founders of the village thus making them the ruling family sort of like the Kages. The Uzumaki also had a powerful doujustu called the Rinnegan, which was said to be the strongest doujustu in the world. Now Kushina was the youngest child with 1 older brother called Nagato. He was next in line to be heir but he chose not to, he said that he wanted to be the ruler of Ame that he wanted to help Whirlpool expand and grow by having an alliance with Ame, so now Kushina was the only heir but she came to Konoha but she never became a ninja so she was still heir and now that she is dead that title was passed on to you Naruto. You are now heir to not only to the Namikaze but also to the Uzumaki clan and The Whirlpool Village."

At this Naruto looked as if he would die on the spot.

"But wha-ho- BUT HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT ALL AT ONCE I AM JUST A 10 YEAR OLD.

"I Do not know Naruto, but since your father and mother knew they would have a 99% chance of dying they gave me their secrets, their techniques, family swords, and a message." Saratobi said as he brought out a huge scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is for you and no one else, keep it safe, keep it secret."

"I will take you home and teach you everything I can and give you all my jutsu before I die."

"Jiji, I know I have troubled Konaha for some reason but just let me tell you this, I spoke to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Saratobi's eyes widened, he talked to the Kyuubi without being mentally disturbed or insane.

"WHAT DID IT SAY! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" he said getting very protective over who he thought of as a grandson.

"First of all Jiji, it is not an 'it' its not a 'he' but a very nice, kind, warm, beautiful, and loving woman."

"TELL… ME…EVERYTHING!" Saratobi yelled for the second time

"Well I had a trip to my mindscape and I saw an orchard of Sakura's (once again THE TREE) and a huge fox with nine tails. Then me not really caring called it a beautiful beast and something about its beauty being from another world. And then she was touched an called me a handsome young man and then I noticed she had no clothes on whatsoever, she manipulated the place and landed on top of me and slamming me to the ground. Then she was crying about making my life the living hell it is and I told her I really could not care less and her real name is Kasumi and I, well sort of have a crush on her."

"That's fine by me, I never really saw the Kasumi to be such a destructive beast, even through her terrifying roars and high killer intent level her eyes told it all. She was a VERY peaceful being. I never really did see her as a demon or, a, demoness."

"Well I assigned a few Anbu members, Haku, and Tenten it is a six man squad because I really need a special squad plus, you really need to get better people to hang around you."

"Ok, well I really want to start learning."

"That is fine by me just you will have to come to the Hokage office with me."

"I think I will give you a room there this apartment is too well known, no one would dare break into the Hokage mansion unless they were suicidal."

"Ok I will just gather my things" he said as he brought out a 3 foot sealing scroll and putt all his things into it, which was not very much, few cups of ramen, some scrolls of jutsu and the jutsu's he made himself, his sword that he managed to steal, and scrolls that the Sandaime just gave him.

"Come on Naruto boy I think that team seven is coming back from a mission, and, judging from their faces, it was a fail." Hiruzen said with a smirk except he did not feel good about ruining Kakashi's record.

They walked to the Hokage mansion but when they got to the market people were about to start throwing things at Naruto but would not DARE try in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto, activate your wood, and ice shield for a moment" Saratobi said with a little bit of Killer Intent leaking.

"Sure thing Jiji" Naruto said as he flipped through some hand signs and got ice, then wood, which was no doubt because of the Rinnegan.

Saratobi could be heard throughout the village yelling at people to make them start treating like his grandson getting some replies like 'how can you claim that demon to be your grandson?' or 'he will kill you soon' at this point the Sandaime's Killer Intent level was flaring dangerously high. A few teams of Anbu rushed into the spot via Shunshin. Naruto formed a small window in his dome before speaking.

"It is ok Jiji it's not like any of their lame projectiles can touch me anyway."

"As you wish now hurry we have to get to the office soon!"

With that said they disappeared. Naruto with a light Shunshin, which, once again was a benefit of the Rinnegan. And Saratobi Disappeared with a fire Shunshin. Leaving the village shocked at how kind the Hokage treated the 'Demon' almost as if he was his _real_ grandson.

They quickly scrambled into place because of the incoming visitors. Hokage was in his chair quickly picking his brush up and started doing paper work. Naruto was in his own little corner studying from a bunch of scrolls next to him, reserving the ones that his parents gave for last. Just then Team 7 came in looking depressed, they never knew how little they were without Naruto.

"Hi Hatake-san, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-buta!" he said leaving Kakashi very mad that he failed his Sensei, Minato, in teaching Naruto and Keeping him safe.

"Hello dobe, what the hell are you doing here skipping the mission? Were you scared?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Oh so you are dumber than you look. If you haven't heard the news, I am no longer part of your pathetic team." Naruto said giving his best, and most intimidating foxy grin.

"I get it YOU are so pathetic that you can't even keep up with us? What a shame and waste of a life!"

"Sasuke I am aware that you may be the last Uchiha in Konaha, but keep talking like that and the son of the Yondaime Hokage here will probably kill you."

Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes hearing this.

"Really Hokage-sama? You expect us to believe he is the son of the Yondaime. The Yondaime was a Legendary Kage, there is no way a Dobe like Naruto could be his son AND the son of Kushina." Sakura added trying to hide her shock. She was about to say more but was interrupted by Kakashi yelling.

"SAKURA SHUT UP! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO SOME ONE AS PATHETIC AS THE BOTH OF YOU TARNISH MY SENSEI, AND HIS SONS NAME!" Kakashi yelled releasing some killer intent.

"Our Yondaime must be the most pathetic man in the world to have him for a son!" Sakura schreeched turning into her Banshee self again, but was stopped when she found a furious Naruto next to her with a VERY sharp sword at her neck.

"You can insult me, and I could not care less, insult _MY_ father AND I WILL END YOUR LIFE WHERE YOU STAND!" Naruto hollered with his eyes red, and slitted, and he also had a dark and extremely demonic voice.

"Naruto my boy, I could not agree with you more, but you need to calm down." Saratobi said as he chuckled. But in his mind he knew exactly who was responsible for breaking his adopted grandson's mask. The Sandaime's eyes were normally calm, warm, friendly and inviting, but now there cold as ice, shocking some people.

Reluctantly, Naruto lowered his blade, sheathed it and returned to his _huge_ stack of scrolls. Everyone looked at him funny. They thought they knew him so well and that, he would never willingly read a book or a scroll for that matter. Oh so much they know about him indeed! (Little tip, I hate people who don't understand sarcasm)

"So what news of your mission?" Saratobi asked knowing the answer was "failed".

"It was a failed mission." Kakashi answered.

"Ah, but why? Is the Uchiha losing his power? Is Haruno-san losing her touch that she never really had? Or was it _because_ YOU LOST THE ONE PERSON WHO CONTRIBUTED HIS LIFE TO YOUR DAMNED TEAM. THE ONE PERSON WHO HAD MORE POWER THEN _ME_!" Hiruzen said with a clearly angered tone.

"Hokage-sama, you are, losing you mind. THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL THAT DOBE CAN HAVE MORE POWER THAN ME, I AM AN UCHIHA WHO HAS MORE POWER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" The Emo King spoke.

"**YOU…TAKE…THAT…BACK!" ** Naruto said getting as enraged as before, plus activating the Rinnegan. This caused Kakashi's mask to fall out because of how he was widening his eyes, but managed to pull it up before The Emo King and Banshee could see. It caused Sakura to wet her pants. And it caused Sasuke fear, fear that was WAY more intense then when Itachi killed his family.

"Naruto I think it is best if you calm down, I don't want blood in my office!" he said because well HE REALLY DID NOT WANT BLOOD IN HIS OFFICE.

"Ok Jiji, say do mind if I try out a technique?"

"Maybe when we are through with this… joyous meeting."

"Sure!" Naruto said as he spun a three pronged kunai around his finger making Kakashi widen his eye. He knew darn well what technique he was talking about. Soon the kunai went over the tip of his finger and flew into a wall. While Naruto was happily reading about the Hiraishin he flew into the wall head first.

"OW DAMN THAT HURT!"

"DOBE GIVE MY THE SCROLL AND THAT KUNAI NOW!" Sasuke immediately yelled. He too, knew what the technique was.

"Yes Sasuke, he will hand over the scroll and all the kunai's…..when Hell Freezes over and the Devil makes a Snowman." Saratobi said leading to Kakashi bursting into laughter. But soon there comes a time, when even the most calm, quiet, and most of all one eyed Jonin has enough of Sasuke.

"LIKE HELL HE WOULD GIVE OVER THE HIRAISHIN TO A PATHETIC UCHIHA LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BLOOD AT ALL WITH THE FOURTH HOKAGE! The Hiraishin is bound by blood, I should know because _**I**_am the one who suggested it."

"YOU ACTUALLY TRUSTED THE DOBE WITH THAT POWER? THAT SHOULD ONLY BELON TO A RIGHTFUL LEADER LIKE ME! AND I ALSO SHOULD PROBABLY KILL YOU FOR MAKING IT BOUND BY BLOOD!"

"Like Hokage-sama said WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER AND THE DEVIL MAKES A SNOWMAN!"

Naruto decided he too had enough of Sasuke and tossed him a kunai, making Sasuke grin widely but Naruto was used his newness to the technique as an advantage, he teleported to Sasuke with his fist extended and knocked him out.

"*SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL* KAKASHI LOOK WHAT THAT DEMON DID TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"I thank him very mu- did you just call him a demon? HUH! DID YOU JUST CALL HIM A DEMON!? THE SON OF THE YONDAIME AND YOU CALL HIM A 'DEMON'?" there was a sound of a bunch of birds chirping and what do you know, Kakashi had a Chidori cackling in his hand.

"KAKASHI! What ARE YOU DOING?

"It is forbidden to speak of the 'burden' Naruto carries, neither the less calling him a demon. Both of these are punishable by death under the Sandaime's laws!"

"Kakashi, I know that but I will forgive it just this once, but, that depends on Naruto. Also like I said before, I DON'T WANT BLOOD ALL OVER MY OFFICE!"

"It is fine by me Jiji just give them a warning.'' Naruto said as he did not really want to see them killed before they knew how much they always relied on them.

"Ummmm, for now I will leave it as, you are all dismissed except Kakashi."

"If I may ask why was I brought here?"

"It is simple Kakashi, you show a great amount of protection over Naruto."

"Minato-sensei gave me the task of protection over his son before he died."

"Kakashi-sensei, I wish you luck with team 7!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto, I will be needing it." Kakashi was happy to once again hear naruto call him Kakashi-sensei.

"So Naruto, how did you already do something close to the Hiraishin?"

"I signed the contract, it was a seal of the Uzumaki clan that allows documents, swords, and jutsu's to be passed to the future generation that holds the same blood as the sealer."

"Have you made any progress with the Rasengan?"

"No one in the right mind would practice the Rasengan with an Uchiha close by!"

"Well naruto do not lie here, do you know of Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes, of course I know of him."

"I want you to seek him out before the Chunin exams and give him this message."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as plates. Why would he search for a Konaha missing-nin AND give him a message like he was an old friend.

"Are you serious old man?" Naruto said with no humor in his voice.

"Itachi was ordered to kill his clan by the Council. And Naruto, Do not speak a word of this to ANYONE except, maybe, Kasumi. She would want to know of anything before you do it."

"Now for a change of topic let me show you to your new room!"

Hiruzen led Naruto down a hall and a few doors down from Saratobi's bedroom was Naruto's.

"Welcome, and make yourself at home."

His room was like a dream, it had a decent bed, a Large tank on one wall with fish swimming around and for some reason, a well-_dressed_ Octopus. It had rice paper walls, a porch with a stream infront of the railing, a set of chests, a closet and a bathroom.

"Jiji…you…would… actually give this place to me?"

"Of course I would Naruto-kun, and the Octopus talks, it was a friend of the Yondaime, and Kushina as well. I would love to talk a bit more but, I have…things to fight with."

"Jiji before you go, I would like to tell you how to defeat paperwork."

"Naruto… TELL ME AND YYOU WILL NEVER SEE A D-RANKED MISSION IN YOUR LIFE!"

Naruto placed his fingers in a 'Ram' seal and said **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (S**hadow clone jutsu).

"Naruto this means so much to me!"

The Sandaime, Sometimes referred to as the God of Shinobi, who had lived through 3 great Ninja wars, had never thought about that. He went to his office, made some shadow clones and said "You evil papers I NOW HAVE THE KEY TO DEAFEAT YOU HAHAHAHAHA!" While the shadow clones were doing paperwork, he then went to a wall and banged his head on it repeating "Idiot" every time.

Naruto walked up to the Octopus and it looked like a king.

"Hello?"

"Hello young Shinobi, say, if you ever need a good training ground tell me."

"Ok… do you have a name?"

"My name is Kirabi the II, named after my father the Hachibi."

"Did you, by chance know a man named Minato Namikaze?"

"Minato, quit joking around you are asking for yourself."

"I am not Minato, he was my father, though he's dead."

"Minato is….dead?" Kirabi said while dropping a tear if that was even possible.

"Yes, I am his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Minato was my one and only friend, the only person who did not look at me like some hell spawn, who did not treat me like I was some freak who would kill you upon sight."

"I know just how you feel."

"No, no you don't. you have friends. I don't anymore."

"Counting you I only have one friend. My whole life I spent running from villagers who chased me with pitchforks and anything they could find to beat me up with. On my birthday they tie me up and beat the hell out of me."

"You've earned my respect kid, even I didn't have it that harsh. So are you looking forward to learning any jutsu's?"

"I am currently trying to learn the Hiraishin and the Rasengan."

"Your fathers legacy? I helped him come up with those Jutsu's, I would be more than happy to teach them too you."  
"So what is this training ground you speak of?"  
"You'll see very soon." Kirabi said as he pulled him into the tank and appeared in a bubble and surprisingly there was a scroll about both the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. Naruto started to stare with interest.

"What you thought the Yondaime only made one copy? I would love to start out strait with the Fourths Jutsu's but as I can see, you don't have very many Jutsu's in your arsenal."

"Ok so my affinities are wind, fire, lightning, earth, and water. I also have sub-elements of ice, wood and something like air, it pulls and pushes things away, I am currently seeing if I can use light.

Kirabi was shocked, the kid had _ALL_ of the elements, rare sub-elements, And _gravity_ the element that was discovered and used by Rikoudou Sennin himself.

"I can help you with all of you elements, I don't know how to use any of your sub-elements other than ice, and light I know one jutsu that Minato taught me. Now I have one question. What happens when you channel Chakra into your eyes?"

"I have the Rinnegan as a Doujutsu if that is what you are asking." To back up his statement he closed his eyes and opened them again and Kirabi was shocked, he had thought the Rinnegan was a legend for other people besides Rikoudou Sennin to attain the Rinnegan, but here it is a kid has purple eyes, a black dot in the center and four rings surrounding it.

"I have been around for thousands of years, I think I just might have an idea of how to train the Rinnegan, after all my creator, Rikoudou Sennin, trusted me, with his secrets, he also asked me to give some very special things to the person I deem fit, he also said he must carry the Rinnegan. That man, I see as you Naruto."

Once again, the second time in a day Naruto looked like he either a) was going to pass out, or b) get a heart attack and die of shock.

"He passed on to me special training for the Rinnegan, a summoning contract which I have here." He went into a little hut and brought out a large scroll.

"This is summoning scroll for dragons, the personal summons of Rikoudou Sennin. So just bite your thumb and write your name on the scroll in blood."

Naruto bit his thumb and looked at all the people who were before him and it was Rikoudou Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and now Naruto Uzumaki. He took pride signing some of which was his clans heritage.

"Ah now like I said before, this is the only kind of summon that depands on the type of elemental chakra that you put into it. Say, we are in water, correct?"

"Yes, so all I have to do is pour in water chakra into the hand seals, Simple enough."

"Bingo kid, you really are a sharp needle!"

Naruto bit his thumb and went through the hand seals and then slammed his hand on the ground.

"Hey kid, don't put too much chakra into it or you might blow this place up with a huge water dragon!"

Naruto nodded and summoned a baby dragon.

"**Hiya new summoner I is Mikata, I am a new water dwagon pwease tew me how can I be of shervishe?"**Naruto now knew she was _clearly_ new infact she had trouble forming any word.

"Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I was just testing my umm, Summoning abilities?"

"**Oh, ok wet me know when you need me."** Now Naruto was getting a little bit scared of her say 'wet' instead of 'let'. She poofed out in a swirl of smoke needless to say.

"Hey Kirabi, when I normally see people using the summoning jutsu, the summons just poof out with no shape, why do dragons disappear in a swirl."

"It is simple actually; they are to be summoned by, and only by the Uzumaki clan. So they just are disappearing in your clan symbol."

"Ok, can I get back to training now?"

"Yes, now the Rinnegan gives access to using all elements, sub-elements, Ying-release and Yang-release, and the Ying Yang-Release. Also I am going to train you with the Sage Of The Six Paths technique."

"Ok first what are the Ying and Yang releases?"

"The Ying release or _Yin_ combines spiritual energy and imagination to create anything from pure nothingness. Yang-Release or _Yan_ is a light technique that enables you to breathe life into living or former living beings. In other words if you stay with a person long enough it can revive them, and you can make a sapling turn into a tree in a matter of seconds!"

"Ok, THAT'S COMPLETELY, ABSOLUTELY, SUPREMLY, AWESOME! And….what's the Sage Of The Six Paths?"

"It is basically copies of you, You are all visually linked so it can sometimes eliminate the chance of an ambush, or surprise attacks. The Paths are: The Animal Path, which allows you to summon a wide variety of animals _besides_ Dragons. The Asura Path, which allows mechanical weaponry along with the use of extra limbs, and before you ask, yes you can make one hundred arms. The Deva Path, allows the use of gravity, like use of _**Shinra Tensei**_. The Human Path which allows removal of souls and delivers them to the Shinigami himself. The Naraka Path which is used for interrogation and restoration by basically summoning The King Of Hell. The Outer Path, which gives you the ability to revive things, even THOUSANDS of things. And lastly, the Preta Path, this grants Chakra absorption." Kirabi said exposing some of is very Knowledgeable side.

"So what should we start on?"

"Nothing now because time passes extra fast here, so you might want to go to the normal world and eat something?"

"Yeah I am a bit hungry, See you tomorrow Kirabi-sensei!"

'_Kirabi-sensei, it actually has a nice ring to it, this might turn out a whole lot better than I thought. Minato, if only you were able to see him, he would make you proud!"_

Naruto popped out on his bed from Kami knows where.

"Ah, there you are Naruto; would you like to go for some Ramen?"

"Sure jiji, infact I was just about to go to Ichiraku myself. "

"Well with that knew trick with the Shadow Clone I have a lot more free time to spare."

"Hey Saratobi! Would you mind if Asuma comes with you?" Biwako asked.

(**Authors note: For those of you who do not know Biwako is Hiruzen's wife)**

"Not at all, I haven't seen him since his last mission!"

"Hi Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Just then some random lady was walking by and heard this and flipped out.

"HEY DEMON BRAT YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT TO HOKAGE AND HIS WIFE!"

"Ummm, actually no we both get too much 'Hokage-sama and Biwako-sama' crap from everyone, so its good to hear different. AND DID YOU JUST CALL HIM A DEMON?" Saratobi yelled leaking some of his Killer Intent which recently is being used a lot.

"Oh, umm, Sorry?"

"IT IS FORBIDDEN TO TALK ABOUT THAT NICE GIRL WHO THE YONDAIME SEALED IN NARUTO! IT IS ALSO PUNISHABLE BY DEATH! But you are now the _second_ person who I will just leave with a warning."

The lady was shocked, turned around and walked away.

"Hiruzen what do you mean by 'girl' sealed within Naruto-kun."

"Oh, yes the Kyuubi-no, Kasumi is a girl."

"OK, WHO THE HECK IS KASUMI!"

"Baa-chan Kasumi is the Kyuubi who is a girl who normally uses a human form."

"AHA! I KNEW IT! THAT FOX WAS WAY TO NICE LOOKING TO WILLINGLY ATTACK KONAHA! I KNEW I HAD SEEN A SHARINGAN ON IT!" Upon hearing everything Naruto said Biwako, the Wife of the Sandaime, was bouncing up and down like a fan girl.

"Can we get going? I am pretty sure Naruto is getting hungry."

With that said they found Asuma and went off.

**Time Skip No Jutsu (5 minutes later)**

"Hi Teuchi-Jiji! Hi Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled seeing his 'extended family'

"Hi Naruto-kun, Hiruzen-san, Biwako-san, and Asuma-san *gasp* quite a mouthful!" Ayame said while teuchi was chuckling.

"SO WHAT'LE IT BE!" Teuchi yelled striking the I-am-the-greatest-ramen-chef-in-the-world pose.

"I will have 3 Miso Ramens." Naruto said

"I will take one egg Ramen." Asuma said

"Hmmm, one miso Ramen!" Biwako said trusting that 'the Ramen expert' knew exactly what to get

"Same here" Hiruzen added.

"Coming RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT UP! Screw it there are no other customers around!" Ayame and teuchi said in unison causing a few chuckles.

Naruto got his Ramen and said 'Itadakimisu' before snapping his chopsticks

"So Naruto, how exactly did you come across Kasumi?" Biwako asked making Ayame look up and get interested.

"Ooooooooh, Does Naruto-nii-san have a crush?" Ayame teased

"It appears so." Biwako added with a straight face which soon no one could keep and started bursting with laughter. Naruto on the other hand just turned crimson and kept stuffing his face with ramen

"I never have seen Naruto get so red, Do you have a fever?" Hiruzen asked trying to keep a straight face once again.

"N-no I a-am fee-l-ing j-just fine" Inside Naruto was screaming for help but instead he came to find naked Kyuubi lying on the grass, which, did not help. It just added to his blush.

"Naruto is stuttering? Oh Kami we better get him to a hospital!"

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" he said turning a new shade of red. It ended with everyone laughing, and Asuma ended up with noodles in his hair, but still laughing.

"**NARUTO, if you want to look at me just tell me, you don't have to spy" **Kasumi said exposing everything, including her womanhood to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERTED FOX KASUMI!" Naruto said aloud but quickly slapping his mouth.

"WHAT? What the hell is going on?" Biwako said

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT PERFECTLY GOOD KIMONO AND ALL THE OTHER CLOTHES I GAVE YOU!" Naruto said aloud _again_.

"Shhhhhhhhh, wait till he comes back." Asuma whispered

"PUT SOME CLOTHES O- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BURNE- OH KAMI YOU RIPPED THEM TO SHREDS _AND BUNED THEM_. ARE YOU A CLOTHIST?"

Poor, poor Saratobi, just put a mouthful of noodles and was about to spew it all out.

"NO, NO,NO,NO AND DID I MENTION _NO_! I AM NOT TAKEING A SINGLE PIECE OF CLOTHING OFF, NEVER!"

Biwako looked like she was going to explode at any moment.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT SET! ATLEAST GO HIDE BEHIND SOME LEAVES OR SOMETHI- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" At this point Naruto didn't even know he was talking aloud.

Asuma couldn't resist but spew out all his noodles but lucky for him, Naruto only could hear Kyuubi.

"Hey Hiruzen, do you have a strange feeling she is going to take Naruto's virginity?"

"You're thinking the same thing?" Hiruzen said while chuckling a bit.

"NO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE N- HEY! THAT SHIRT WAS NE- THOSE PANTS WERE KNEW TOO! NO WAIT GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Naruto was screaming and all of a sudden a little Naruto pops in his head and starts screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH OUR VIRGINITY! SHE IS ABOUT TO TAKE IT!" the small Naruto said

"Asuma, do think he is going to be alright? It might become his first time doing _it_"

"I don't know, I would be scared if the queen of all demons was trying to rape me!"

"Oddly enough you have a point" Hiruzen said trying his best to keep a straight face

"So what was going on out here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, we just heard that the queen of Demons was trying to rape my little brother." Ayame said pretending it was nothing.

"WHAT YOU MEAN I WA- BU- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

"So Naruto, how did it feel?" Biwako asked.

"Ummm,ahhhh well-"

"Come on you can tell you grandmother anything!"

"Well lucky for me I wasn't raped, but then again it does not guarantee safety forever."

"Well see you … tomorrow Naruto-nii-san!"

Needless to say they all left.

Naruto walked into the Hokage mansion and then down the long hall that leaded to his room.

"Hi Kirabi-sensei I think…I…am…going…to…sle-" Naruto did not finish his sentence as he fell on his bed and went to sleep while Kirabi chuckled.

_**Inside mind scape**_

"**Hello Naruto-kun, are you ready for round 1?"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

NK: Hi guys! Another great chapter and yes, Kuubi did rape Naruto.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**NK: FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! I have been updating my other story and I am still terribly sorry about the long wait…and I have been pretty lazy on this story. Now enough about me, and on to the story, which hopefully is the reason you are all gathered here.**

"**Hello, KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN"** higher beings/summons/bijuu talking jutsu

"_I will kill every last Uchiha. Tobi is a good boy' _thoughts, flashbacks, or telepathy

"DIE BANSHEE!" normal speech

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA I OWN NARUTO! AT LONG LAST! *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU ALARM CLOCK!**

**CHP 3**

After the…wild night, and by wild I mean running around a forest avoiding being embedded with a couple hundred kunai and then if you get caught a giant fox shrinks down into a human form without a scrap of clothing wild. Naruto woke up sweating and he looked like he was easily going to pass out with a heart attack.

"Damn…Kasumi-chan certainly stays in shape!"

"_**What can I say, I try!"**_ Kasumi replies from inside his mind making Naruto slightly flinch. **"What's wrong?"**

"Nothing much, just that whole 'being able to communicate through a mental connection' can be a bit startling at times." Naruto says following up with a face palm, he had _just_ given her some information that she would use to her advantage.

"Well, todays is that day I get out of the leaf! SCREW YOU KONAHA!"

_**Throughout the village**_

All the villagers, civilian's, and shinobi save for a few sneezed

"**Naruto-kun can you let me out of here now? If you are leaving I certainly have no reason to stay in this village"** Kirabi said.

"Of course I would! Care to explain to me how the HELL I am supposed to carry a 1000 pound tank everywhere?"

"**I could use human form."** It replied holding back a major sweat drop

"Is that seriously all you 'higher beings' do? Cause trouble for people and then say you have a human form?"

"**Well pardon me for…never mind"** the water in the tank began to swirl and rotate violently until the tank shattered and then there was …a girl…a very pretty girl at that.

_**(AN: HAH! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!)**_

"W-w-w-ell if you excuse me…i-i-i- am going to go talk to Ojii-san" Naruto said while blushing bright red.

'**Kami he is so fun to tease'** Kasumi thought.

_**Hokage office door**_

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DO NOT CARE IF I NEED AN APPOINTMENT WITH OJII-SAN! I CAN GO IN THERE IF I WANT!" Naruto yells at the secretary

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! ONE DAY IN THE HOKAGE MANSION AND YOU THINK YOU OWN IT! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET PASSED HERE!" the secretary yells back.

"What's going on here!" Biwako yelled making the two stop their…Morning greeting for a lack of better words.

"He is trying to get in the Hokage office without an appointment."

"She's not letting me in."

"You two…woke me up…for a matter this simple!" their pending doom was postponed as of Sarutobi opening the door.

"Ojii-san I am going to be leaving in a couple of hours."

"Naruto my boy do you really think I am letting you go alone?"

"Wha-?" was Naruto's intelligent reply. *sigh* "I am NOT going to die trying to defeat that evil paper work even with that trick you showed me…I am old and it is passed my time. I am going into retirement!" Sarutobi yelled "How do you plan on doing that?" Naruto deadpans "It ALL happens in the final stage of the Chunin Exams, my student Orochimaru is going to fake killing me when in reality he is killing a **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)** I made of myself a while back."

"What's the difference between a **Chi Bunshin **and a **Kage Bunshin**?" Naruto asks hoping to get a new awesome jutsu into his arsenal. "**Blood Clones** my boy are just like the user, they require a killing blow for it to be dispelled. Now pack your stuff everyone, we are going to Naruto's village." Sarutobi ended. Naruto, for the first time, was completely speechless, He had a Village?

"Ojii-san, if we are going to get the village back into shape… where do we get Shinobi from?"

"Konaha" the Sandaime said with his tone dropping to a serious level. "Come again?"

"I said the shinobi are coming from Konaha, this is _not_ the place that the Shondaime and Nidaime Hokages took pride in building, it has been corrupted, twisted and the Senju Will of Fire is almost extinguished." Biwako was too stunned to say anything. "I am calling all the Shinobi to see who will stay in this corrupted village, and who will move on to a better life in Uzushiogakure (The Village Hidden in Whirlpools)"

"Do we get the Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked trying to ease the tension.

"yes, they already agreed to share their ramen with the eternally ramen hungry Uzumaki's, I have to attend the Chunin exams and wait for my master plan to fall into place, I had the Nara clan develop this plan for me so it better work!"

Naruto went back to the room he was borrowing and started packing kunai's scrolls his mothers and fathers legacy and a bottle with a note on it. It read

_Hey there son it's me, Minato. First off yes you're the son of the Yondaime as you probably should know by now, at least Kirabi should have told you. Now if you are reading this, I am either dead, or in a coma as of using __**Shiki Fujin **__does require a sacrifice, you're summoning the FREAKING SHINIGAMI after all. Anyway this bottle contains the Namikaze clan compound, you can thank your mother for the seals required to make it. When you smash the bottle on the ground, the compound is…spit up for a lack of better words. Be warned, it can only be used once, when you find a good spot set it down there._

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S. If I am alive check in Uzushiogakure, I may be there with your Mother_

_P.S.S No, your mother would NEVER abandon you, the council may have pulled a sick lie on her._

Naruto read and reread the letter, he cried a bit. His parents by chance may be alive.

"Well I am done packing Kirabi-chan, I think Tou-san may be alive."

"**What makes you think that?"**

"This letter, Tou-san said he is either dead, or in a coma and if he is in a coma he would be in Uzushiogakure which happens to be our destination.

_**Hokage's office**_

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you here, and the answer is quite simple. Who wishes to leave Konaha and who wishes to stay." The Third Fire Shadow stated in a serious tone. As those words settled in, a bunch of Jounin's and even a few ANBU stepped forward. They were: Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tsume, Yugao, Hayate, Ibiki, Tenzo, Gai, the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the Higurashi _CLANS_ had stepped foreward deciding to leave.

_**(AN:MWAHAHAHAH! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING)**_

"I think we can all agree that this village is _clearly_ not the same village we would give our lives up for anymore, the rest of you who are staying, get out of my office." The remaining people did not fail to comply after all he was still their leader.

"Now for the rest of you, pack up, because we are going to be rebuilding Uzushiogakure. Also we are going to escape this corrupted village in the Chunin exams. Now unless anyone has something to say, this meeting has come to an end. Those who are moving their clans to Uzu please spread the word to your clan that we are leaving and they should start packing"

_**Council chambers**_

"Kakashi you will accept the role as Hokage when everyone leaves the village and that that old monkey is killed. Failure to comply will end up in a public execution" Koharu said while the had the rest of the council grinning, they would finally be in control of one of the greatest Shinobi Nations.

If only they knew that their Kekkei Genkai's and a good chunk out of the Shinobi population were leaving as well.

_**Hokage Office**_

"Yugao-san would you please call the Genin's and Chunin's up next?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"No, I am not the Hokage, Hiruzen or Sarutobi would do fine." Sarutobi said with a chuckle "Well I for one cannot wait to leave this village, I actually have a small request." Yugao said with a grin making Sarutobi narrow his eyes. "What would that be?" there was a small pause in the conversation.

"That the Shinobi's that are leaving get to shoot Katon jutsu's at the village when we are at the gate."

"Granted, make sure you do not hurt any Oto or Suna Shinobi, they are going to invade us so that most of the remaining shinobi like Danzo cannot do anything stupid."

"Thank you" she replied as she poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

"…Screw paper work today is the last day I'm here."

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

"Hello fellow Hyuuga's, as of today, it no longer matters that you are a Branch member or a Main branch member, we are leaving this corrupted village once and for all. The Curse Seal will be removed from all Branch members when we get to our destination Another thing is the Elder Hyuuga Council is _not_ to know of this, we are going to leave them here to rot. Konaha has lost the Byakugan and many shinobi as well. Other than that, everyone pack up, we will follow our former Hokage the Uzushiogakure!" the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi yelled getting cheers from the rest of the Hyuuga's

Hitomi, Hinata, and Hanabi were completely ecstatic.

_**Aburame Compound**_

"Dear friends and family. We no longer believe it is logical to stay in this village. We are leaving to go to Uzushiogakure at the final stage of the Chunin Exams today. Hopefully we may get our emotions back when we leave." Concluded Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan. The rest of the clan didn't cheer or anything of the sort but still with the buzzing in the air, you could tell they were happy.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

"NO FOR THE LAST IME I AM NOT GIVING ANYMORE FREE TREATS, YOU HAVE TO WORK FOR THEM" Tsume yelled at yet another dog. She then looked up to see everyone was at the clan training field.

"Okay moving along, now I know that all of you friends, family and pups have things to do so you are probably wondering why I called you. It is quite simple, Konaha is not the same warm, inviting place it used to be many generations ago. It has become very corrupt and we can no longer stay here. Actually I am no one to hide the truth, we are going to Uzushiogakure with that little blond haired Gaki who used to go running around yelling "Datteboy'' while pranking the Inuzuka compound. Also we are leaving at the final stage of the Chunin Exams. SCREW KONAHA!" Tsume yelled the crowd was in an uproar of cheers while others were wondering _"When the hell did Tsume become such a good speaker"_

_**Akimichi Compound**_

"Hello dear friends and family *munch munch* we are not staying in this weirdo village any longer *munch munch* we are going to Uzu with a bunch of other *munch munch* clans and shinobi. I also heard Uzumaki cooks are the best in cooking as they are in **Fuinjutsu" **Choza said while the rest of the clan had dreamy eyes due to Choza's last sentence.

_**Nara Compound**_

*sigh* "This is so troublesome. We are no longer staying in this hellhole, so pack your stuff. We are leaving to go to Uzushiogakure." Shikaku said while trying to take a nap…very boring speech if I do say myself.

_**Yamanaka compound**_

"Hello fellow mind destroyers. We are leaving this…um…stupid, greedy, power hungry, bloodline stealing, Shinobi killing, war seeking, village full of idiots. We are going to head out to Uzushiogakure with the Hokage and a good percentage of the other shinobi population as well as clans. Now on a more serious matter, you are all given a mission, destroy the minds of the people who are staying" Inoichi concluded.

"HEY RELEASE THE FREAKING CLAN HEAD FROM THE MIND BODY SWITCH!" a random Yamanaka yelled.

*CRASH!* "Ummmm actually, I couldn't have said it better myself." Inoichi replied sheepishly after he ot up.

_**Higurashi compound**_

"Hey guys we are going to Uzushiogakure because this village is taking too much away from us. We also have to help build it which won't be a problem as of half the foundation still remains. Now you can return to the forge" Tsuba Higurashi said.

_**Hokage Office**_

"Ah good to see you all could make it, now as for you in the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Higurashi and Inuzuka clans your clan heads have already made the decision, now as for you guys who wants to stay in this village and who wants a new life with the best sealers in the world." The Sandaime said as Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma stepped foreward than

"YOSH! IT APPEARS I AM THE YOUTHFUL PERSON WHO DOES NOT HAVE A YOUTHFUL CLAN. YOSH! I SHALL GO ON THIS YOUTHFULL QUEST TO FIND A NEW VILLAGE AND RESTART THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

*CRASH*

"LEE! YOU ARE INDEED MY BEST PUPIL! COME, WE SHALL RESTART THE FLAMES OF YOUTH IN A DIFFERENT VILLAGE!" you know who said this

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU RN!

"LEE, GAI! You both know that is an SSS-classes unbreakable Genjutsu that can scar people for life!" Hiruzen yelled.

"OUR SINCEREST APOLLOGIES HOKAGE-SAMA PLEASE FORGIVE OUR UNYOUTHFUL YOUTHFULLNESS AS OF THE SITUATION CALLED FOR SOME EXTREME FLAMES OF YOUTH BUT ALL IN THE END IT TURNED OUT UNYOUTHFULL!"

"What-" Hiruzen started "the hell" the rest of the occupants in the room finished.

"Well you are dismissed Kotetsu, Izumo you have the day off"

_**Chunin exams**_

"Heh, last time proctoring these exams, oh well I might as well go all out and try to fail everyone." Ibiki said.

"Good morning Ibiki-sssan" Orochimaru said

"WHAT THE HELL? OROCHIMARU"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP? I MEAN NO ONE ANY HARM!" he hissed back. "Ok then why the hell are you here?" Ibiki asked letting curiosity get the better of him. "I am making it easy for you, Sensei and a ton of other people including myself escape to Uzu! Now I do believe you have an exam to procter." He said with a grin. "Indeed I do" Ibiki replies with his own grin.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MAGGOTS! Alright welcome to the Chunin exams blah blah blah. You have an hour to complete this test, it is written, no cheating and the 10th question will be given orally. START!" Ibiki yelled.

_**45 minutes later**_

"Wow, this years participants are LAME! Can't even cheat right for Kami's sake!" Ibiki said looking at the Suna and Konaha team in front of him.

*CRASH* "Good job Ibiki-kun, two teams passed your exam. Follow me to training ground 44."

_**Forest or Death**_

"Well this is going to be boring, here a heaven scroll and an earth scroll, get to the tower."

"Gaia can you make some sand vehicle?"

"Blood…MOTHER WANTS BLOOD!" the red haired girl screamed.

'_There is something wrong with this kid, I have only felt this power in…Naruto.' _Anko thought to herself.

_**Jounin Lounge**_

"Damn, I never thought the Chunin exams would be so boring this year. TWO FREAKING TEAMS! THAT'S IT!" A random jounin shouted.

"Well…one team from Konaha." '_what could they be planning'_ a mist nin thought.

_**Final Stage**_

"Sensei…should we still do it?" the "kazekage"

"Yup, boss says it is required because we need it to look real so that the council believes I am dead and we don't get marked Missing-nins. Save for you, you already are."

"Ok sensei, just, pretend I got you by surprise." The "Kazekage" replied as he whistled.

Waiting for that signal, for people jumped out with Oto hitai-ate's.

"**Otogakure Kinjutsu: Oto Nankan! (supposed to mean Sound Village Forbidden Technique: Sound Barrier (stupid googletranslater))** The four people said before a large purple wall surrounded them.

The "Kazekage" threw of his cloak revealing Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU! It is time I end what I started all those years ago." Sarutobi replied getting into a fake stance that basically screamed "Hey! Look at me! I am completely full of openings so please kill me!"

"DIE SARUTOBI!" Orochimaru yelled while the council members just grinned, the snake sannin would finally put an end to the old monkey… or so they thought.

"**Senei Jashu! (Shadow Snake Hands)**" Orochimaru yelled as snakes flew out of his sleeve, each hit their target.

The Third Fire Shadow was dead.

Or maybe he was in a tree house/hideout laughing with his surrogate grandson.

"So then *gasp* I let all the animals *gasp* run free in one of your stupid teammates unauthorized council meeting." Naruto said out of breath.

"I am guessing, you are not leaving this place without pulling of a few pranks."

"nope, in fact I got a whole team to help me out" Naruto replied giving him his patented foxy grin.

"I know, Konahamaru, Moegi, Udon, and hmmm…"

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Tenten, Lee went on screaming about how pranking is unyouthful, so I am going to make Gai and Lee do their mentally scarring sunset genjutsu, and then I am going use clones, and henge them into Lee's and Gai's, and DO THE SUNSET GENJUTSU EVERYWHERE!" Naruto yelled.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"There's the signal, god speed old man." Naruto said jumping out of their treehouse/fort. And than the two went their separate ways, Naruto pranking, and Sarutobi organizing the escape.

_**With Naruto**_

"alright team, our first goal is to paint the _entire_ village orange." Naruto said.

"Haha, not sticking to just the Hokage Monument?" Neji asked.

"OH CRAP NEJI MADE JOKE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Naruto's team screamed while Neji rolled his eyes. "See you in Uzu Naruto, we will wipe Konaha of all its glory."

Right then, a "Booom" followed with a "splat" ran through out Konaha, while Naruto was standing on a giant bird, Rinnegan blazing, evil grin, and his hands in a half ran seal.

"ANBU, follow me." Not hesitating to do so, Yugao, Hayate and Tenzo appeared. "it is time we pay a small prank on your former captain." Naruto said as a huge grin fell upon their faces.

_**With team seven**_

"Kakashi-sensei/ hatake-san" sakura and sasuke yelled. They were silenced as senbon appeared in their necks.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked "Well, well ,well is it I,sn't the demon brat himself, I will-" a senbon appeared in his neck as well in the same place it hit…

"HAKU-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. That voice, a girl kept thinking of who it was '_I am such an idiot. There is only one Konaha nin I have met' _"NARUTO-KUN" she yelled and glomped him at the same time. "awww, Naru-kun has a girlfriend" Yugao said with a grin. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled back. "um *cough* I was wondering if we could get to the *cough* *cough* prank now." Hayate said in Naruto's defense. Naruto came in close proximity with Yugao's face and whispered something. Without a moments hesitation, she ran through some hand seals and ban, team seven was trapped in a Genjutsu…a very powerful one at that

********************FINISH LATER BECAUSE YOUR BORED RIGHT NOW*********************

"Alright team, REDEPLOY TO THE EASTERN GATE!" Naruto yelled as they followed him to the stadium. They were greeted by a hideous site…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- skip if you must…mentally scaring-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-you have been warnedXXXXXXXX

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They started hugging

"Phase 1 *pant* complete. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( if you don't know this by now…multi shadow clone jutsu)**!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of shadow clones spurred to life. "**HENGE! (transorm)**" hundreds of Lee's and Gai's came into existence.

Now the whole village was on their knees begging for this awful scene. Anko came running out of the crowd

"YOU MONSTER! I WOULDN'T WISH THAT ON MY WORST ENEMY!" she ran at him and hugged him.

**BOOM!**

"TEAM REDEPLOY TO THE NORTHERN GATE, THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO LEE, AND GAI-SENSEI!"

They sped of leaving a trail of smoke behind…literally.

"**KATON: KARYU ENDAN! (Fire release: flaming dragon missile)" **Yugao, Hayate and Tenzo yelled

"**SENJUTSU: KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN! (Sage art: Fire release: toad flame missile)" **Jiraiya, who just arrived yelled.

"Hi Jiraiya-sensei"

"Hey Naruto, lets get back to old man, I think we've done enough damage)

A black shadow passed by them.

"Oooh ooh wait my turn **AMATERETSU! (Goddess of the sun)" **the man yelled as black flamed emerged and blasted everything.

"ITACHI-NII-SAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Good to see you too, lets get back to the topic SCREW YOU KONAHA! THE DEMON BRAT HAS THE RINNEGAN! CREATOR OF NINJUTSU!" Itachi yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked "Its not like they are going to find Uzu no Kuni, now RUN! ROOT MEMBERS!" Itachi yelled. Too late, Naruto listened to his other self, his inner sage that only Rinnegan wielders possess. Two words came out of his mouth.

"**SHINRA TENSEI! **(basically means gravity push)" the next thing you know, the root members were crushed by an invisible force "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **a green bird with purple eyes and a drill like beak appeared.

"No time to explain, get on the bird" Naruto said _**(AN: Yes, I just HAD to do that)**_

_**Northern Gate**_

'_come on Naruto, this whole escape revolves around you.'_

**POOF**

"looking for me?" Naruto said not hiding his eyes anymore.

Gasps and murmurs filled the air.

"Well we can finally go."

They walked and walked and walked until it was night.

"Rotate! Hyuuga's and Byakugan users to the front of the line." Naruto yelled

There some occasional comments like "He is very mature and a good leader." Or "I would love to go to war under his command." Or some other fan girl gossip and some beautiful comments such as "If I ever see that Uchiha again, I will KILL him.." to Naruto, he felt pretty good about himself.

"Hey Naruto, I told you some day you would become a great leader, even if it wasn't being Hokage of Konaha"

Speaking of Konaha, what the hell was going on after they left? Bwahahahaha, join me and we shall see.

_**Konaha-aftermath of the attack-Sarutobi's orb**_

"No Danzo, you need to run the ROOT and ANBU if any are left." Koharu stated.

"What about Tsunade?"

"She hasn't stepped back into this village from the third great Shinobi war to now, what makes you think she will change?" Homura argued "this is so bad, no elemental nation would pass up and opportunity to destroy us, especially Iwa." He continued. Then one of the civilians they had hired to act like a ANBU came in.

"Council-sama (Naruto giggles at his stupidity) the other Nations have sent us a message."

_Dear stuck up snobs that reside in Konaha,_

_We have heard about the most fortunate attack on your village and your loss of shinobi, we will not try to attack you._

_We have heard how you treat Shinobi save for the Hokage himself, so we are making you a deal._

_You nurse yourselves back too power, we ally up with each other and then crush you. Deal?_

_Signed- Raikage Aisu, Tsuchikage-Onoki,Mizukage- Mei Terumi, Kazekage- Kankuro, future Uzukage- not telling my name to sick bastards and bitches like yourselves._

_Good luck_

"We're screwed"

"Koharu-sama, may I take the position of Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! Go ahead, I herby pronounce you Godaime Hokage!" she yelled.

Kage meeting- in a tent

The soun's of gruffy, old, stiff, melodic, chuckles, and even full blown laughter's filled the room

"Did you see the look on their faces? This is my best prank, and it's not even a prank!" Naruto yelled

"Now, we have much to discuss, starting with allying together."

"Before we start, may I ask who leads this group? It looks like your trying to wage a war with someone!" the aged Tsuchikage asked.

"That would be me Tsuchi-jiji" Naruto said with a grin "Naruto-kun! Show some respect!" Mei scolded "Sorry Mei-chan…no can do." Naruto replied "Its ok, I am fine with it…its been a while since someone had the guts to call me that." Onoki added, at this point Sarutobi decided to add his two cents "Hey, I have been through Three shinobi wars, I am feared by many people…and it would be a cold day in hell before Naruto here addresses me with respect, so bear with me and do not be offended." Sarutobi finished. "He may be young, but he is a great leader even at the moment." Onoki added. While Mei smiled at him. Yes, the two had met before

_Flashback- 8 years ago Naruto age 4_

"_Hello Hokage-dono I was-is this a bad time?" Mei asked looking at the beaten and bloodied boy and the Hokage worriedly looking after him._

"_No, not at all, its just…never mind please come in." Sarutobi replied with sadness and a bit of anger in his voice. Just then the beaten up boy started to move a bit._

"_Hello little one." Mei said with her usual melodic, almost angelic tone. She then saw a small blush "what's wrong?" she asked "I think you're pretty" Naruto simply stated while she blushed a bit. "Hokage-sama, do me a favor and watch this one, I don't want someone as cute as him becoming a pervert." Sarutobi laughed. "One, I am always looking after him, and two, I can tell you this right now, het hates perverts, I can't remember how many men were sent to the hospital because of trying to hit on women by this young man" Sarutobi once again smile as he went into a closet. "Are you an Angel who came to take me away from my pain?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile. Mei frowned a bit at this, how much pain does the little face? Instead of saying "no" like most people would have she said "Wait, and one day I will help you leave." He smiled sadly and fell into sleep. "Hokage-dono, how much pain has he had to endure?" she noticed the glare and killer intent that wasn't particularly directed at anything. "He has faced enough…that his life…when casted as a Genjutsu…made an S-Ranked missing-nin break down in a little under 7 seconds and starts screaming. It is a wonder how he stays pure and doesn't go insane and perhaps, kill everyone he sees." Mei was shocked, and horrified. "May I take the boy with me?" Sarutobi wanted to immediately blurt out "yes" which Mei clearly saw, "I wish, but the council will out rule me in the decision of making him a missing-nin and then he will be hunted down and…killed."_

_**Back with the Kage meeting**_

"Ok, so starting with the alliance, Uzushiogakure is about to be rebuilt, and revived, as there are only seven male Uzumaki's left, and…Kami knows how many female Uzumaki's remain." Naruto said.

"In other words, we Uzumaki's are going to go incest on those males" Mei said with a cute, downright scary smile on her face. _**(AN: if you watch bleach, I think Mei Terumi is the reincarnation of Unahana)**_

"Ok….moving on?"

"…"

"…"

"….precisely"

"Ok, well when Uzu is completely built, it would probably overshadow that of Konaha, who, by the were the ones who wiped us out in the second great shinobi war, I want to make sure I can ally myself with the five great shinobi nations so we can stand together as one. Tsuchi-jiji, I am pretty sure you are mad with my father for defeating and quite possibly humiliating you in the 3rd great Shinobi War, but I am asking you to please forgive him and- " Naruto was cut off by a hand from Onoki signaling for him to stop. "I have already forgiven, in fact, I barely needed too. When he beat all my Shinobi, it was a time when they started to think they were invincible, they thought they were the next best thing from the Rikudo Sennin. He helped me out a lot by destroying their pride, so save your words, it think you still have a whole lot of speaking to do."

"HAH! COUGH IT UP SUCKERS!" Kankuro yelled from his seat as a few Suna Shinobi cam foreward and layed down about 400 Ryo each. "Ahem, yes where was I" "You…weren't speaking." Aisu deadpanned while other Kages sweatdropped "Ah well than I should start, Gaia Sabaku, has asked for a marriage contract between herself, and Uzumaki Namikaze Rikudo Naruto. Naruto…SHORTEN THE HELL OUT OF YOUR DAMN NAME!" the Kages grew bigger sweatdrop's

"ok…WAIT WHERE THE HELL DID I GET "RIKUDO" FROM!" Naruto yelled further making their sweat drops grow and it got worse as Naruto started ranting about how he was going to kill Konaha

"-AND THAN…I am going to SLOWLY rip their arms out, cut them into small chunks, take the heart out and step on it, than I am going to throw their eyeballs into sewers, and than I AM GOING TO BURN THEM AND SCATTER THEIR ASHES INTO THE LOWEST PIT OF HELL!" Naruto finished with an evil grin. "ah, yes, if your done bitching about spreading the word on you name, we would like you to get the point." Kankuro said "I know that Kumo, has been kind of neutral to having allies with other nations because of the whole Hyuuga and Sandaime Raikage incident in Konaha, have already talked with the Hyuuga's, they understand that you, and the previous Raikage are two different people. I know that Mei-chan feels a bit guilty of everyone knowing about Yagura's "Bloodline Purge" nobody here really gives a damn. So having allies, I hope you can see is a good thing but only coming from your perspective."

"Ok Naruto, get prepared to get married a few times." Naruto's face fell at this. "OH COME ON!" Sarutobi decided it was his time to add his two cents in "Naruto, you do not decide if you are going to get married, _I do_…technically speaking, You don't get to decide who is going to get married, _they do._ I am just the old man who sits at the table making sure his surrogate grandson doesn't do anything entirely _too_ stupid."

"Thanks for the support or LACK OF! Why does Kami hate me?" Naruto said while making anime tears fall. "WHY DOES KAMI HATE YOU? WHY DOES KAMI GIVE THE GREATEST GIFT IN THE WORLD TO THEY WHO DON'T APPRECIATE IT! YOUR GOING TO HAVE A HAREM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Kankuro yelled out effectively getting glares from Naruto, and the female population, the look on their face clearly spelled "Shut your trap"

"Ok, Kurotsuchi of both Scales from Iwa is to marry …I don't want to repeat you long name Naruto of Uzu." _'she is going to love this brat'_

"Yugito Nii of Kumo is to marry Naruto of Uzu" _'Hehehe the kids going to need a lot of stamina to keep up with Nibi, it looks like Yugito got a new ball of yarn to play with.'_

"I am offering myself on the behalf of Kiri" Mei said with a serious expression just then Anko, who had been serving tea had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So how long do we half to wait before I see a bunch of blonde haired Gaki's spitting lava all over the place?"

"PERVERT! I'M THIRTEEN"

"You already know whose marrying you, you deny it, Gaia will kill me, castrate you, and possible let the bisexual pedophile of a Ichibi free."

"Shut up Kankuro, all Bijuu are females and tend to get bored when sealed, so its only natural they do…._that_ when their containers come around. I should know."

"Naruto-kun, are you telling me you had sex with a Bijuu?" Naruto faced faltered "Ask old man, its to embarrassing."

"What he means is me, Asuma, and my wife witnesses his virginity being stolen by the most powerful demoness in the world." That was when all the Kages lost it and burst out laughing.

"AHEM! ON WITH THE DAMN MEETING! Now we Uzumaki have more than one Kekkei Genkai. We are not like other Kekkei Genkai wielding clans that use incest to keep their bloodlines "pure", in other words we don't act like those Uchiha bastards who walk with a Kage tower shoved up their ass." Naruto said making others laugh. "So I am allowing you to take a few Uzumaki into your village as soon as the clan is revived. Now for Uzumaki, family comes before _anything_. Also, I wanted to raise this up, Please, swear it, that you will do whatever you can to make sure the Jinchuuriki that you have are treated better, please. They basically are my own family even if it is not by blood. Please treat them better"

"Ok, that ends the meeting which is a start of a new era."

"Wait, I think you should look into this.

**Konaha**

"When do we start the invasion of the star village Danzo-sama?"

"Now, GO!" he yelled to the 50 ROOT members that were before him.

**At the meeting**

"ahahaha I never thought I would see Konaha stoop so low as to invade whatever they have left of an ally."

"The village hidden in the stars eh? That's about a 2 hour walk from here, lets see how fast it is on a summon. **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **Naruto yelled as a puff of smoke emerged and out of it came huge golden dragon.

"**Greeting Hatchling, My name is Nettlebrand, I am a wind/light dragon type, what do you require of me?"**

"D-d-d-dragon summoning contract? Aren't they supposed to be the personal summons of the Rikudo Sennin?"

"**Yes, I was about 3048 years old when he first called upon me. Now what do you need hatchling?"**

"You think you can make it to the Village Hidden in the Stars?"

"**Hahaha, get ready for a little bit of fun, I travel faster than the speed of light!" **Nettlebrand said disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Village Hidden in the Stars

**BOOOM**

"WHAT THE HELLWAS THAT!" a Shinobi yelled. Out of the smoke two figures appeared, one was obviously human, the other was humongous _**(see what I did there?)**_

"EVERYONE GET THE CIVILIANS TO SAFTEY, ALL SHINOBI LINE UP BEHIND ME, KONAHA IS INVADING!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?"

"**Hmmm, maybe because the Hatchling is you one and only chance of survival? Maybe because he holds the Rinnegan" **"WHAT!" **"BE QUITE! IT IS RUDE TO INTERRUPT THOSE WHO ARE THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! Now where was I, he holds the summoning contract for dragons, and of course, I am fighting alongside him."**

"LISTEN TO HIS COMMAND" Someone yelled covering up th fact that they were absolutely terrified of the dragon.

Then the ROOT ninjas burst through the defenses. Not a single person was in sight, and not a sound had been made.

"Well this certainly is going to be easy, get the Sacred Star Stone." A voice that belonged to Danzo ordered. But just then the sound of hysteric laughter filled the air.

"Hey Nettlebrand, did you hear that? They said it was going to be easy?" another voice said while another voice let out deep, loud roars, no, they were laughs.

"**I think he meant it was going to be easy for us."**

"SHOW YOURSELVES! We like to see who we are about to kill." Nothing but more laughter.

"**Well, the puny little mortal asked us to reveal ourselves" ** the dragon inhaled deeply and exhaled white hot flames with covered the ground in front of the ROOT Shinobi, who had to get back due to the fact that these flames were hotter than the **Flames of Amateretsu, **and they did not want to be reduced to a puddle of melted skin and bone.

"HAHAHAhaha, you call that a fire ball?"

"**No, it was not a fireball, that was a small burst of the lightest flames we dragon can produce which is used for lighting pipes" **Nettlebrand stated Matter-of-factly. This made the ROOT members, who had their emotions completely stripped from them due to being forced to kill their family, quiver in fear.

"**Naruto, their all yours.**

"Got it,**Bansho Ten'nin (Divine attraction)"** the ROOT floated towards Naruto due to an invisible force. "**Seishin Furigan (Spirit freeze)"** The ROOT's bodies fell into a limp due to their soul being sucked out. "**Chibaku Tensei (Centre point of attraction" **Naruto said as a black ball formed in his hand, it then floated to the dead bodies of the ROOT ninjas. Then the earth started to form a giant ball of stone. "**SHINRA TENSEI! (Divine Push)" **now the ball of stone was flying towards Danzo, needless to say…

**SQUISH!**

Danzo was dead…turned into jelly.

"**Hatcling, why didn't you just finish it off quickly with that last man?"**

"He would have used a technique called **Izanagi** to escape"

"**You do realized that you could had used Seishin Furigan again right?"**

"…that wouldn't be fun."

"**Call me back when you need me, or your pulling a prank, I tend to get a kick out of mortals doing amusing things. Plus your record is really impressive, so much so that the Kitsune think your some sort of god that has come to help them prank the world and the people who have wronged them."**

"Hmmm, never knew I was _that _awesome, I will be sure to summon you again."

**POOF **Nettlebrand disappeared

Naruto was referred to as the Star Guardian in that village.

For the first time in a while, he put a true smile on his face, not the stupid ones he wore in his mask. It was a real, warm smile.

"**Seishin Senkou"** Naruto whispered as he went back to the camp he came from.

There he was greeted by a happy Haku.

"Hey Naruto-kun, we are about a days journey to Uzu."

"Awesome." Naruto said. "Everyone's talking about you being their new leader Naruto-kun, don't disappoint them, they trust you a lot." She said bringing her face extremely close to Naruto's. at that moment, she pushed a little further until their lips met. She than stuck her tongue to explore her lovers wet cavern. Naruto greeted her tongue and let it in and as soon as she finished exploring their tongue's wrestled away for a while

"You should get some rest Koori-hime." He said walking to his tent and going inside.

Haku took a moment to realize something, she didn't have tent. In fact she wasn't technically included in this grand escape.

"Naruto-kun…I don't have a tent, can I sleep with you?" she admitted while blushing a bit.

"Sure thing" she thanked him and started stripping down until she was naked as the day she was born. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"I hate sleeping with clothes on." She said understanding the look. Naruto himself wasn't very off, he was just in a pair of boxers. He laid his back up against his pillow while Haku joined him and snuggled into his chest.

_**(AN: No lemon, no, not yet, they just met each other, give it some time, after all there is always*evil grin* chapter 4….MWAHAHAHA)**_

_**Morning**_

"Good morning Koori-hime." Naruto said as his eyes looked straight into hers.

"Morning Naruto-kun. Thanks for not taking advantage of me." "What do you mean?"

"Ah, its just that every other guy who sees me naked always you know… tries stuff."

"I really am not like that, could you help me out with a few Hyouton jutsu's on the way to Uzu?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun."

The duo got dressed and left.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, we got some people from other villages wishing to join Uzu." Tenten said.

"Awesome can you show me where they are?"

"Sure they are at the front of the camp right now."

Naruto ran to the new recruits.

"Hello, I heard you wish to join Uzu?" "Yes." A man with green eyes replied "excellent, lets get started with your names."

"Kakuza, at your sevice."

"The super awesome ass kicking Hidan, at your service."

"Nagato Uzumaki, I was told that my nephew- you have the same eyes as me, what is your name?" Nagato inquired. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Rikudo and I guess that also includes Senju, and unfortunately Uchiha." Naruto said. "So you, are my cousin…AWESOME! I FINALLY FIND MY FAMILY DATTEBAYO!" Nagato yelled which was SO, PAINFULLY, EXTREMLY out of character. He looked over to see his friends scared

"Konan, at your service, extremely scared."

"Yahiko, at your service, who are you and what have you done with Nagato."

"Deidara, at you service."

"Sasori, at your service."

"Hey Naruto-nii-san, its me, Itachi!" Itachi said getting a huge smile from Naruto

"Kisame, at your service."

"Hey Gaki, there is no way you forgot me after I almost cleaved you with Kubikiri no Hocho here."

"Hey Zabuza-sensei. You are all accepted, by the way…try something stupid, and your dead, I have many S-raned shinobi here including myself, I have the Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Higurashi clans here, and it won't be pretty if you get in a fight. Except maybe Nagato, but he has me to deal with."

"Well, as much as I would like to take you up on your offer of making us see our body parts scattered, I will pass." Konan said with a smile

_**(AN: I AM MAKING KONAN AN UZUMAKI AND SHE WILL HAVE RED HAIR)**_

"Konan-chan, you're an Uzumaki, I would know that shade of red hair anywhere."

" ahem "Konan-chan"? that's coming from a boy A THIRD OF MY AGE!"

"Look at my face…does it look like I care? No…."

"What I was hinting is… I AM YOUR AUNT!" she yelled and than grabbed Naruto and held him in a motherly embrace.

"COOL I FIND MY AUNT AND UNCLE BOTH ON THE SAME DAY!" Naruto then pulled out a flute and played three notes and in a flash of an eye, all the tents disappeared and all the men and women started walking into one direction, to the giant whirlpool symbol.

In about 3 hours a loud voice echoed through the land

"WE MADE IT!" Everyone was running around cheering while Naruto's mind was flooded by the praise they were giving him.

He than noticed something on the gate. It was a blood seal.

"EVERYONE STAY HERE!" he yelled. But they were two people, who had natural Uzumaki blood flowing through them…they NEVER listened to instructions. Nagato and Konan walked with him on either side.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal and the gate slowly opened due to a vast array of seals. When all three were in, they went their separate way.

**With Naruto**

"Hmmm, if I was in a coma and I had a wife…where would I- OW!" Naruto was punched in the jaw _hard_ he felt it break. Than in a flash of red he had a huge gash running over his chest, and than he fell foreward on to his knees due to a sword gash on his leg muscles.

"Tell me who you are and what you want." A woman asked. Naruto couldn't answer do to his jaw. The woman punched him in the face sending him flying. "ANSWER ME!" another sword gash was on his back. Naruto then rasped out two words.

"Kaa-san-" another fist hit him as he lost consciousness.

'_did that man just call me his mother?'___the woman walked foreward and kept going until she saw his face. _'Three whisker marks on both his cheeks.. oh kami._

"Sochi" the woman than crashed down crying on her son chest.

_**SEMI-CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**_

**NK: So how did I do? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can handle constructive flame. Please tell me how I did.**

**Oh yeah do you see that box down there?**

**Type in it.**

**Press the button**

**You know you want too.**

**Think of all of that buttony goodness it stores. Oh and those delicious, rich, creamy reviews. The must tell me exactly what the readers think to give it that rare texture. Absolutely delicious reviews. Please help me make some more review delicacies.**


End file.
